The Incident in the Garden
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Clarisse tells Mia a story about her and Joe in the garden and gives Mia a math lesson. Rated T just to be safe. Winner 2014 JulieFansForever contest in Best FanFic category.


The Incident in the Garden

Genovia in springtime meant windows were thrown open, a welcome reprieve from being enclosed during winter. It also meant Mia was free to visit her grandma. Not that it was a great change, a trade of school lessons for Queen Lessons. Mia longed to be outside, hopefully with Nicholas, in the bright sunlight. Instead she was here, in the smaller ballroom practicing her posture with three books sitting atop her head. She sighed in annoyance. The books tumbled nosily to the floor.

"Mia! You must not slouch. A Queen does not slouch. I have a good mind to spank your bottom."

Mia looked askance at her grandmother while she picked up the books. She loved her Grandmother but she could be so stubborn at times. "You've had more practice than I have."

"True but I had to go through the same training. Something my tutor taught me was to forget the books, just go with the flow as you young people say. Perhaps I could show you what I mean."

With three books adorning the top of her head, Clarisse positioned her arms and began dancing to unheard music, in the arms of an unseen partner. Mia stared at her grandmother, never missing a step as she went through the intricate dance steps. 'So graceful,' Mia thought. 'Like she was dancing with Joe in the moonlight.' The Queen stopped in front of Mia, not a hair out of place and all three books perched gracefully atop her head.

"Grandma, has Joe ever spanked your bottom?" Out of all the questions Mia might have asked, this wasn't on the list.

"Mia! Of all the things to ask. Joseph has always been the perfect gentleman as well as my Head of Security."

"Then he has! You're flushed and flustered. Tell me, please. You can skip the gory details."

"Mia, the flush is from the exercise and may I remind you, a Queen is never flustered. There will be no gory details." Clarisse thought a moment, coming to a difficult decision. Her feet were tired and Mia had said she could skip the gory details. It had been a harmless incident but what had happened in her suite later hadn't been so innocent. It had been so long ago, soon after the King had passed away. Her mind carried her back, back to the day that had changed their lives forever.

"Come with me, Mia. It's time for a math lesson."

"Oh, Grandmother, I wanted a nice romantic story with you and Joe, not another lesson." Pouting, Mia settled on a padded chair beside her grandmother. She looked longingly out the open window. Freedom beckoned, so close yet so far. The Princess had spied young handsome Nicholas, pacing impatiently while he waited for her to finish her lessons.

"It was Springtime as I remember," Clarisse began, "Joseph and I were taking a walk in the garden after an especially lengthy meeting with Parliament. Take Springtime add a nice warm day, stir in roses in full bloom and what do you have?"

Mia took only a few moments to respond. "Bees."

"Lots of bees, Mia. One had the misfortune to land on my...backside. Joseph, being the efficient Head of Security he is, swatted the bee. I hadn't felt the bee, but I sure felt Joseph's swat against my bottom."

"'How dare you!?' I turned to confront Joseph. I was outraged to say the least and thought Joseph might have taken advantage of the situation. He explained he had only swatted a bee.

"That was all there was to it, Mia. A bee in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mia leaned back, scrutinizing her grandmother, not believing for a minute that had been the whole story but realizing this was the perfect time to make her escape. "Thank you, Grandma. I need some fresh air. A turn in the gardens would be perfect."

Mia made a dash toward the door, realized she still had the books propped on top of her head. She rushed back, removing the books. "I don't think I'll need these."

Clarisse watched her Granddaughter half running for the door and freedom. "Joseph, you can come out now. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Joseph stepped out of the shadows, taking the seat vacated by Mia. Aware of the security camera, he folded his hands in his lap, looking at the woman he loved.

"I was played, wasn't I?" Clarisse laughed, reaching out to take his hand.

"Like a fine violin in the hands of a Master." Joseph joined in the shared laughter. "If she plays Parliament like she just played you, she'll make a fine Queen."

Joseph opened his comm unit, "Shades?"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I noticed this camera was acting up earlier. Probably a loose connection, better check it and let me know."

"Sure thing, Boss." Shades wasn't taken in with the bad camera routine but he would do the diagnostic tests anyway. "Taking camera off line now, Boss."

If Clarisse picked up on the deception, she gave no indication, "Do you remember that day, Joseph?"

"Like it was yesterday. That bee and I had a few things in common."

"What would you and a bee have in common?"

"He gave his life doing his duty—protecting his hive and his Queen. Can I do less? Every morning I wake up and hope I can match the high standard set by a little bee."

Clarisse placed her hand on the back of his neck, drawing him close. "And I pray every morning you will never have to meet that standard."

"Boss?" Shade's call interrupted the passionate kiss.

"Yes, Shades?" Joseph left his arm around Clarisse's shoulder, her head resting on his chest.

"The camera checked out, it'll be back on line soon."

"Good to hear, Shades. And thanks." The warning would give them time for a last kiss. He raised her chin, his lips touching hers with all the love he felt wrapped in a few fleeting seconds. Their love, hidden for so long when Joseph wanted to shout the existence of his love from every rooftop. Instead, he could only break the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. Duty calls."

"Damn duty. I want to stay here, in your arms...well, I can't stop duty but I can delay it a while. I think I'll take a page from Mia. Would you escape with me in a walk through the garden?"

"It would be my honor. I was thinking while I listened to you tell that story. How about a memorial to all the soldiers who have given their lives in service to their country?"

She took the offered hand, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm. "Roses, Joseph? Lots and lots of roses? An excellent idea."

"Don't forget the bees, Your Majesty. Perhaps I should practice..."

"Perhaps you should dine in my suite tonight...and put all that practice to good use."

"Indeed."

As they stepped out into the bright sunlight and the fragrance of the garden, the little red light indicating the camera was back in service blinked on.

The End


End file.
